fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Student Art Gallery Special Events
Axe Happy Camper "Hey there, buddy! How's it going?" calls a joyful voice. You turn to find the beaming face of the Happy Camper, strolling in your direction. "Say, pal, we're friends, right?" Before you can point out that he, like many other monsters here, has attempted to straight up murder ''you, he continues. "Of course we are. And friends let friends borrow things, right? Well, your old pal here needs to borrow that axe." With alarming speed, he yoinks your axe right out of your hands and turns to a large pile of wood, which he begins chopping. With each chop, his grin becomes more maniacal, his eyes bug out of his head, and he mutters something dark under his breath. Finally, with a sigh of satisfaction, he wipes his brow and hands you your axe, along with a pile of Mourning Wood. Great. You can't get your hands on enough of this stuff. "You can keep that, friend," the Camper says. "I just needed to relieve a little stress." Reward Bad Case of Mourning Wood (x3) Spear Sword Without any warning, a Happy Shrub Delivery Penguin swoops down from the rafters. Surprisingly, he doesn't look like he wants to kill you. Instead, he pulls out a particularly scraggly shrub and places it in front of you Confused, you stare at the bird, but then he begins to motion his head first toward your imaginary sword, then at the equally imaginary shrub next to him. Taking the hint, you hack away at the branches with delicate precision until you're left with a well-trimmed bonsai shrub, Satisfied, the Happy Shrub Delivery Penguin grabs his shrub, wings you a small sack of fubars, and flies away. <540 fubars> I don't know how to do the image thingy D: Whip You stroll down the halls of the Art Gallery, alternately admiring fine pieces of student work and keeping on guard for murderous animated drawings. Just then, the vicious Armed Army Guys jumps at you from behind a statue, his many weapons poised and ready! Instinctively, your hand shoots to the whip at your side. Maybe, just maybe, you can use it to snag one of those many weapons and turn the tables on this six-armed psycho. '>>> Whip it! Whip it good!' Channeling your inner archaeologistm you attempt to snatch a weapon from the Armed Army Guy and let loose your whip with a mighty crack! '''Dun-da-duh-duhhhhm duh-da-duh!' Fail Event Despite your best efforts, your whip only manages to smack the Armed Army Guy in the head... and now he's MAD! Level 12 Angry Armed Guy, Documented HP 2398~3068 Successful Event Whip-CRACK! goes your whip and you manage to snag a from the Armed Army Guy! "Ow! Come one!" he cries, tears welling up in his eyes. "I was just playing around! You're mean!" With that, he turns and run away, sobbing. Huh. Maybe the army's not as tough as you thought it was. *'Take the sai and fly!' Army Guy's Heavy Sai - 16-25 phys damage, parry 12, Soulbound It's a wonder you managed to get this out of him - The Army's Guy's trained to show no emotional response whatsoever. *'Take the gun and run!' Army Guy's Raygun - 16-25 sparkle damage, parry 12, Soulbound Fun Fact: 'Army Guy' is one letter away from being an anagram of 'Raygun'. Even More Fun Fact: With this, your enemies are one laser blast away from being a charred corpse. *'Take the shave and cave! ' Army Guy's Close Shavel - 16-25 phys damage, parry 12, Soulbound Your choice: buzz cut or bold? *????? spear????? *????? sword?? *?????voulge????